


In Good Time

by haruka



Category: Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universe, Loveless - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midori and Yayoi are a new combination.</p><p>The setting and character groupings mentioned in the fic are based on the AU in Michiru's and my verbal RPG and are not necessarily canon.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Time

In Good Time (Loveless)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Across the crowded cafeteria, Midori watched Soubi and Ritsuka together. Ritsuka was one of the few kids who dared to infiltrate the 'adults' table during lunch, but Soubi always welcomed him. Even when Ritsuka was openly stealing tidbits off Soubi's plate.

Midori's gaze shifted to another table, where the little Zeros were head to head, concocting some mischief that their guardian, Kio, would probably have to scold them for later. He sighed. Natsuo and Youji were rarely seen apart from each other. Soubi and Ritsuka were much closer ever since Ritsuka replaced his brother Seimei as Beloved, too. Even in this place, where only seven of them were refugees from his previous world, and the rest here only knew of Fighters and Sacrifices through them, it felt as if he were surrounded. Soulbonded teams seemed to be everywhere.

"Midori-san?"

Then there was HIS situation. He'd fled here to avoid execution by the Seven Moons after his Fighter, Ai, was destroyed. For a while, he thought he might follow her into death. But then this shy, geeky kid from Ritsuka's old school somehow became his new Breathless.

At first, it seemed like the only part of Yayoi that suited the name Breathless was his asthma. He'd proven his hidden power later on, even if he couldn't completely control it. Soubi was training him now.

While Midori and Yayoi, along with Ritsuka, were all close friends, he had to ask himself, in the presence of all these devoted Fighters/Sacrifices, did he feel _soulbonded_ to Yayoi now that they were partnered as a battle team?

The other boy was gazing at him with concern. Midori knew Yayoi cared about him, and likewise he cared about Yayoi. But no, they weren't soulbonded. He'd spent a lifetime with Ai. Fully committing to another Fighter would take time.

He felt a warm flow of power as Yayoi placed a comforting hand over his. The two hands where their Breathless marks appeared when they fought together.

He returned his friend's reassuring smile with a grateful one. Fortunately, they had plenty of time available to them.

\--

(Word challenge - Devotion)

(2005)

Loveless belongs to Yun Kouga.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
